


to possess is to love

by DenaCeleste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone flirts with Will. Hannibal does not take that slight well, but Will reaps a few benefits from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to possess is to love

**Author's Note:**

> I had a line in my head, a scene where Hannibal said this line pictured very clearly there, and so I had to write this fic. That's how it happened. *nod nod*
> 
>    
>  **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

The young man in front of him tilted his head coyly as they discussed the tomatoes, batted his long eyelashes. Will noticed it, of course he noticed it, and he swallowed hard. He didn’t. He wasn’t. This was just supposed to be a visit to the market, damn it. He forced a smile and handed money over for three tomatoes, grabbing the bag and wincing when the man brushed his fingers over Will’s.

He turned, spotted Hannibal with more than a little relief, and made his way over to him. “Please don’t ever make me do that again.”

“Hm. I could make him into some very nice sausage, if you like.” Hannibal let his gaze settle on the beauty at the tomato stand, and Will tugged at his arm.

“No, let’s not have to move again, I like this place. I would just prefer if we left social interactions to you, and carrying bags to me. I think that’s a much better distribution of skills.” So saying, he took the bags hanging from Hannibal’s arm.

They arrived home, and Will watched with a certain fascination as Hannibal put everything away to his rather exacting specifications. “You are so obsessive about where things go.”

Hannibal brushed his hands together after he put away the shopping bags. “I think you’ll find that I’m obsessive about a lot of things.”

He moved with animal grace around the island, herding Will to the far wall. He wrapped his fingers around Will’s throat, firm, unyielding, until his chin tipped up.

Will swallowed hard. He gasped when Hannibal’s other hand slid to the small of his back, tickling the sensitive skin with delicate touches.

“You do realize,” he whispered against Will’s cheek, “that you may never leave me, don’t you Will?”

Will trembled, and his breathing sped up, grew shallow. “What do you mean? Why would I leave you?”

Hannibal brushed his nose across Will’s cheekbone. “I tolerated much in our life before. No more, not here, where we can be our true selves. If you try to take another…”

He let his head rest on the wall, listened to Hannibal’s steady breathing, barely able to keep his eyes open. “What, Hannibal? What will you do?” he asked, voice quiet, if not quite steady.

“Oh, my love, I will slice the ring from your hand, your finger with it. I will do the same with my own. And I will kill us both, because I do not wish to remain in this world without you.” The explanation was delivered in sibilant tones, delivered with a subtle but steady tightening of the hand around his throat.

Will groaned, the heat gathering in his face from the constriction of Hannibal’s hand, the heat gathering below from the slow, sinuous thrusts of Hannibal’s hips. He gasped when the choking let up, wondered aloud, “Are you going to react this way every time you are jealous?”

Hannibal dispersed kisses along Will’s jaw, until he could take his mouth with force, thrust his tongue in, suckle on Will’s bottom lip. When he pulled away, a strand of spit connecting their mouths, he hummed his assent.

“Yes, Will. Every time. And you’ll take it, won’t you?” He thrust again, and a whimper worked its way from Will’s throat, a high, needy noise that vibrated there as clever fingers worked from his back down into the back of his pants, groping, grasping until he knew he would bruise.

“Yes!” Will tried to arch, unable to where Hannibal held him bound, rapt. “I’ll take so much for you. All of you.”

Hannibal’s eyes drowned him in darkness, in rage, possessiveness, need, love. Will saw them, took them into himself, became them. He bared his teeth and scrabbled with his hands until he could claw his mark into Hannibal’s flesh beneath his clean shirt, twisted his head to the side to bare his neck further so Hannibal could do the same with his teeth.

Their love expressed itself in blood and claims, as it always had. As it always would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) so come flail with me about fannish things!


End file.
